Forbidden Love
by Death the Kid 6
Summary: Grell kidnapped Sebastian. Story better than the summary. please read


_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Sebastian was in the parlor cleaning, when his young master screamed. Sebastian dashed to the study and saw Grell holding Ciel by his neck.

"Oh dear Bassy! I was wondering when you were going to show up" Says Grell with 'hearts' in his eyes.

"Why are you here Grell?"

"For you," said Grell.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Oh Bassy you know you want me," Grell said smirking.

Sebastian blushed. "N-No I don't."

"Oh yes you do." Grell said

"N-No I don't. You have no proof!" Sebastian yelled blushing.

"Yeah, I do. You're blushing." Grell said with a evil smirk on his face.

"NO! It's just hot in here." Sebastian said

"Oh really. I thought it was very cute."

"You're crazy!" Sebastian yelled.

"Yeah, but you still like me" Grell said.

"NEVER!" Sebastian screamed.

"Oh, I see. Though if you don't come with me then I will kill your young master" Grell said squeezing Ciel's neck tighter.

"Stop! Please just stop."

"No, I won't stop until you agree to come with me."

"F-Fine, just let my young master go," Sebastian said stuttering.

"Alright I will. Come here first," Grell said holding out his hand.

Sebastian slowly stepped forward and then all of a sudden Grell grabbed him.

"Oh Bassy, that's a good boy," Grell said grabbing him and leaving Ciel behind. He made sure to knock Sebastian out so he couldn't see where they were going.

_**(Time Skip)**_

Sebastian awoke in darkness, and suddenly realized he was naked.

'Where am I' Sabastian thought to himself, never noticing a pair of yellow eyes watching him.

Grell stood there watching him. He laughed. "Don't you look so beautiful in the dark" Grell said looking over Sebastian's naked form.

Sebastian blushed.

Grell walked over to Sebastian and started to touch him, "You're so beautiful."

Sebastian shivered at the touch.

"Oh Sebastian, what should I do to you first?" Grell asked staring down at him.

"Nothing and stop touching me." Sebastian demanded as Grell's hand went lower.

No, I shall not stop. I want you and I know you want me" Grell said as he ran his gingers over Sebastian's v-line.

"S-Stop" Sebastian wined.

"No," said Grell as he went lower and grabbed Sebastian's member.

Sebastian moaned.

Grell started to jerk him off " I want you to man my name" Grell said still stroking Sebastian's member.

"N-No Grell. S-Stop, p-please."

He starts to jack him off faster. "Moan my name Sebastian," Grell demanded.

"P-Please ah, Grell ah, stop, I can't… ah I'm going to ah cum. Please s-stop" Sebastian cried.

"Oh baby, just cum already. I know you love It." said Grell still stroking him.

"Ahhhhh!" Sebastian screamed as he came.

Grell stopped and smiled as he liked the mess off his hand. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I HATE YOU!" Sebastian cried.

"Well I think someone needs a lesson on how to act," Grell said walking over to a trunk. He pulled out a cock ring, lube, and a vibrator.

"W-What a-are you p-planning on doing?" Sebastian stuttered.

Grell smirked. "I'm giving you a lesson on how to act" He said as he grabbed Sebastian's dick and started to stroke it into hardness.

Sebastian moaned.

As soon as Sebastian was hard, Grell slipped the ring on.

Sebastian screamed as the ring started to vibrate.

"Ah ah ah ah," Sebastian moaned out.

Grell took the chance to put a gag on Sebastian. As soon as he had the gag on, Grell stuck a finger into Sebastian.

Sebastian screamed through the gag. It hurt so badly.

Grell added two more fingers and moved them around looking for Sebastian's prostate. He smirked when Sebastian let out a scream of pleasure. 'Found it' Grell thought.

Grell kept rubbing and scratching at Sebastian's prostate. All Sebastian could do was scream and moan.

When Grell thought Sebastian was prepared enough, he lubed up the vibrator and pushed it into Sebastian and switched it on high.

Sebastian screamed as it vibrated against his prostate.

"I will be back Sebastian," Grell said leaving Sebastian to his torture and pleasure.

_**TBC**_


End file.
